


night benefits

by sugarhoney (steakandchips)



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Confessions, Eating out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/sugarhoney
Summary: they tag along to one of spock’s sets, and after the promise of free booze and food, noel cracks under the pressure and caves





	night benefits

**Author's Note:**

> more smut !! 
> 
> thank you for reading, any help/places for improvement are gladly appreciated.
> 
> sorry for any typos xoxo

“Clubbing? On a school night?”

Cody chuckles “What the fuck man you sound like my mom.”

Noel’s tapping on his keyboard, editing a video that he’s been meaning to pay attention to for a couple hours, but he just hasn’t had the concentration or energy to really.

“I don’t know man, maybe. What time did you say it was?”

Spock’s got a set tonight, and he’s invited them out afterwards with the promise of free drinks and a dirty kebab. Noel’s being pushed a little by the idea of booze and free food, but he knows how small the venue is and doesn’t fancy getting sweaty and dazed again.

Cody groans and throws his head back. “C’mooon man, the set starts at 8 and it’ll only last about an hour, the dude who owns the place was pushy about Spock finishing on time cause he’s got some other ass booked that gets pissed when someone’s like 0.5 seconds off schedule.” He slumps against the couch and shoves chips in his mouth, speaking loudly and a little slurred, his mouth being full. “Besides, we haven’t been clubbing in like, forever.”

Noel bites his lip. He guesses he can always bounce if it gets too much, and he kind of needs to get out of the house really. “Sure, why not.”

Cody smacks his hands together and grins, swallowing the last mouthful of chips. “Awesome I’ll let Spock know.”

Time passes pretty quickly. Noel finally gets the video done at around 4:45, which is about the same time that Cody voices he’s getting hungry. Noel is too, he hasn’t eaten for most of the day apart from early morning. They’re both a bit decisive on where to eat, but they settle on a sandwich store down the road for something cheap.

It’s nice out, and Noel jokes about wearing just his sliders since they’re walking down. “If you wear those I’m not standing in line with you asshole, they’re so ugly!” Cody laughs, toeing his sneakers on. Yeah, it’d be embarrassing.

The shop’s comfortably quiet, there’s not much of a line either so they get served relatively quickly. They eat at a table for two outside, as there’s only a refreshing breeze in the air to disturb the heat. Noel really likes relaxing with Cody and just generally spending quality time with his friend, but the way his cheeks heat up ever so slightly when Cody smiles or laughs is starting to get concerning. Is he falling in love?

Noel shakes the thought away. He sums it up to just flattery from getting a good laugh when Noel jokes or makes a funny quip. Flattery, yeah. Cody slurps the last of his drink away, gazing over the balcony at the great view of a nearby small beach. Noel’s throat goes clammy however. Cody’s got a great jawline, it’s sharp and not too obvious, a sweet mix of the two. Noel’s getting a sick feeling, and suddenly the leftover chips don’t appeal to him anymore. This has to stop.

“Did I tell you Cash is back from Germany?”

Cody splutters, it’s mostly just water from the melting ice in his cup. “What the fuck dude, are you serious?” And Cody’s face lights up. Noel sips out of his cup and nods. “That’s amazing! Are you filming with him?”

“I’m not sure yet, I’ll have to have a catch up with him before we start discussing shit, it’ll be good to see him again.”

Cody nods enthusiastically, and brushes the crumbs off his jeans. The rest of the afternoon is quiet. Noel orders a coffee, and they make light talk whilst watching the waves lap on the shore from the balcony of the shop. Noel’s calm, and he’d really love for it to stay that way, but he knows it can’t. His heart aches a little.

They make their way home soon enough, and Cody agrees to come back over in plenty time for them to get to the club. Noel’s stood on the other side of the door, one hand on the door frame and the other by his side. Cody’s smile is captivating, and both suffocating all at once. Noel feels like he’s drowning. The blonde leaves sooner than Noel wants him to, but there’s no viable excuse that he can come up with that would make Cody stay. There never is. Noel shuts the door and stays there for a little while, his head hanging low as he wipes his face roughly.

♥

Noel really struggles with any motivation for tonight. He’s led back down on the couch. His brows furrowed as he types to Aleena.

**are you gonna tell him?**

I don’t know, think of the risks

**think of the benefits**

  
aleena

**noel cmon, this shit is like eating you up, I’m worried about you :(**

Noel sighs. She _is_ right. Noel feels like he’s rotting from the inside out. He can’t act right around Cody anymore. His heart races and he feels absolutely love-sick.

I gotta go, I’ll decide soon but

**noel, you got this, just enjoy your night**

thanks, will do

  
**big love !**

Noel smiles as he locks his phone. Aleena’s constantly been supportive of him, and she’s someone Noel looks up to for personal strength and just general passion in what to do. He gathers himself up and starts to try and get ready, taking a slow shower to attempt a bit of relaxation.

He’s unsure of an outfit. There’s no way he’s wearing a hoodie unless he wants heat stroke, maybe a long sleeve? Noel clicks his tongue and pulls out a few different t-shirts, sighing as he holds them out in front of him. Since when was this shit so hard? Noel deflates and sits on the edge of the bed, a shirt strewn across his lap. His phone beeps.

from: chodey 💦

**am I alright to start heading over man?**

Noel’s throat closes up, tight. He sucks in a shaky breath and types back.

yeah of course, doors open just come up when you’re here

**thanks, be there in a few beats :)**

Noel finally decides on a black t-shirt and a nice pair of blue ripped jeans. He wants to at least be comfortable tonight, even if it’s only in what he’s wearing. Soon enough, Noel hears the door click open and Cody shouts up. It’s time to go, the Uber’s waiting outside and Noel’s not sure if he’s ready for this. But he’s got to be. Cody pops his head around the door, and Noel perks up just a little. “You ready to go man?”

Noel nods and stands up from the bed, as Cody makes his way down the steps, holding the front door open. Noel smiles and checks his pockets, before locking the door behind him. They both climb into the Uber, and Noel’s keeping his breathing steady.

Tonight’s gonna be a long night.

♥

They arrive, both of them clamber out of the car, heading to the door. Spock’s outside, chatting to the bouncer who doesn’t look all that interested, but is still engaging in conversation. Spock turns his head and notices the two, approaching them quickly. “Fan- fucking- tastic!” He laughs, and Cody’s stood a little closer to Noel than usual. Spock beckons them to follow him, but Cody isn’t moving. Noel’s eyebrows furrow. “Cody, you alright?” Noel nudges him, and Cody blinks a few times.  
“Yeah, just, just feels weird walking into a club again.”

Noel short laughs, and it kind of just comes out as a puff of air. They both move to follow Spock, as the bouncer watches them walk in. It’s quiet, but the set isn’t due to start for another twenty minutes, so Noel saunters to the bar as Spock sets up, leaving Cody stood by himself at the entrance, looking a little bewildered. Noel orders a vodka mixer with coke, and he leans back and looks towards Cody. “You want anything?”

Cody’s head snaps up “N-No I’m fine, thanks.” He timidly shuffles over to a couch on the left of the wall, and Noel’s eyebrows knot again. The bartender serves him, and Noel hands over some change. The man mumbles something, but Noel’s too busy focusing on how Cody looks a little scared to be here. It’s worrying him, Cody didn’t force himself to come, did he? He sounded so enthusiastic earlier.

Noel walks over to the couch, and sits down beside Cody, but not too close. “You sure you’re alright? You look a little out of it.” Cody breaths out, and he doesn’t look towards Noel. “Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine, it just feels a little weird, yknow?” Cody’s head turns towards Noel at the last word, and they make eye contact. Noel nods softly, and jesus how he wants to bring Cody into his arms and kiss his whole face to hear him laugh, to rinse away the worry.

Cody goes to order some kind of cider, but Spock hops down from his set and shouts something about shots, so Noel rises from the couch and joins them. Noel thinks it’s tequila shots, judging from the disgusting burn in his throat, and Cody looks like he’s about to be sick on the spot, as he’s doubled over on the bar with the empty glass in his hand. Noel laughs, and Cody scowls at him. “That was vile, I’m not doing that again.”

♥

Cody’s a liar.

The night’s picked up considerably, and Cody’s definitely had more shots than he said he would, maybe even a jaeger. He’s getting more comfortable now, Noel can see him unravelling. Spock’s music is echoing around the room, and Noel can hardly hear himself think. There’s people flooding in through the door every few minutes, and the rooms rising in temperature. Two girls and a guy perch on the couch Cody and Noel are sat on, and Cody shifts closer to Noel, a little too close. Their legs touch, and Cody’s too busy looking at the people that have just sat down to even say anything about how close they are. Noel’s glad it’s dark, as his eyes drift to Cody’s face, and they don’t move away. Noel’s eyes are a little heavy, and he’s got that tipsy heat rising in his face. Cody has too, Noel can see the alcohol blush on his cheeks. Noel’s desperate to touch him, his fingers burning around the glass he’s holding.

Cody turns back to look at Noel, but the alcohol in his system keeps Noel completely fixed. It probably looks really predatory, what Cody’s seeing, and he swallows, breaking the eye contact, looking down at his knees again. Noel breaks his stare and stands up to get more booze, swiping the free drinks card off Spock who’s at the bar again. “You enjoying it?” Spock quips, as he knocks back the last of his drink. “Yeah, I’m not sure Cody is though, he looks really out of it.” Noel says as the bartender makes his drink. Spock turns around and looks over to the couch. “I don’t know man, looks like he’s enjoying himself right now.” And Noel’s eyebrows knot as he turns around and looks over. There’s a girl sat where Noel was. She’s making small talk with Cody, but Noel can see that he really isn’t interested. He looks almost uncomfortable. Spock knows all about how Noel feels towards Cody, so it doesn’t surprise him when jealousy gets the best of Noel, as he practically marches over to the couch, the drink in his hand.

He stops in front of the couch. Cody looks up and is pretty relieved to see it’s Noel. The girl looks up too, but she doesn’t look as pleased.  
“Can I help you?” She questions, swirling whatever cocktail’s in her hand. “Yeah, you’re in my seat.” Noel’s firm, and the girls eyebrows cross for a few seconds, before she tuts and gets up. She wanders off, and Noel lands in the empty space. “She looked bor-“ “Noel can we go outside?” Cody cuts him off, and Noel blinks a few times. “Yeah, sure we can.” They both rise up, and Noel follows Cody to the top balcony, the cool air hitting their skin. Cody saunters out, and rests his arms on the metal railing. There’s a couple of people here smoking, but they’re a fair distance away. It’s calm and quiet, and Noel gets why Cody wanted to come out here. Noel’s heart drops, Cody looks really out of it, like beyond the point of enjoyment. Noel puts a light hand on the top of his back, and Cody raises his head a little to look at Noel. There’s eye contact, but no one says anything. Noel feels like his throat is closing up, Cody’s looking at him in a way that tightens his heart.

“Sorry for dragging you out here, it was just getting too hot in there.” Cody mumbles, breaking the contact as he looks over at the horizon, his chin coming to rest on his crossed arms. “No it’s fine, it’s nice out here.” Noel replies, his eyes not leaving Cody’s face again. You’re staring at him way too much. Noel goes to drink the last of whatever’s in his cup, when he feels something heavy hit his chest. Noel stumbles a little, and his arm comes across to cover whatever’s hit him. When he realises it’s Cody, his face in Noel’s chest, Noel’s cheeks are practically on fire. Cody’s arms are hanging by his side, and Noel can see Cody’s eyes are closed. “You alright?” Noel asks, practically into the thin air. Cody nods, and Noel relaxes a little, but he’s still unsure as to why Cody’s leaning on him. He hasn’t been spiked, has he? No, Noel’s been with him the whole time, and he didn’t have a drink when that girl sat by him. Noel’s staring over at the horizon, but he feels Cody shift, his head now tucked under Noel’s chin. Noel still keeps a tight grip on him, as he can feel Cody swaying a little.

Noel goes to move after a few minutes, and he asks Cody if he wants to go home, but Cody shakes his head and stays put. Noel’s not entirely sure what to do now. Cody can probably hear how fast his heart is beating, but he’s too drunk to either take notice or say anything. “Cody let’s go back down, yeah?” Cody shakes his head again, where it’s still tucked under Noel’s chin. Heat shoots up Noel’s entire body. He gets a sudden shot of adrenaline, and he pulls Cody away from him, making Cody whine. Noel’s cheeks flare up again, but he holds Cody by the wrist and pulls him towards the door. Noel’s had enough, and as Cody pulls back and leans against the wall, Noel goes with him.

Cody’s up against the wall, Noel’s arms on either side of his head as they both stare at each other. Cody’s got that smirk on his face, and his eyes are slightly hooded, Noel really can’t believe what he’s seeing. Cody’s shirt is sliding to the side, the neckline off centre, showing copious amounts of skin. His hair’s mussed from when it was tucked under Noel’s chin, and it’s the hottest thing Noel’s ever seen. Noel’s gaze is raking over Cody, but the blonde is loving it, as when Noel looks to his face, his tongue is behind his teeth, just peeking out, his lips parted and wet with saliva. Noel breathes in heavy, and one of his arms comes down from the wall to cup under Cody’s chin. He’s not getting any bad signals from Cody, in fact he’s getting the signals to go for it. Cody smirks again, and Noel’s gaze goes heavy.

Noel moves in, fast, and Cody’s hands jump up to Noel’s jaw as their lips connect. It’s messy, and wet, and neither of them really know where they should be. Cody whines as Noel moves closer, his thigh slotting between Cody’s legs. They’re in a dark corner, and Noel pulls away from Cody’s lips to dart kisses along his neck. Cody’s hands move up to thread in Noel’s hair, and his skin prickles as Noel’s deep voice rumbles through his body. “Can’t think of how long I’ve waited for this.” Noel sucks bruises into Cody’s skin, and it brings a shaky moan out into the air. “Noel,” Cody’s voice is laced with lust, sultry and eager.

“Let me take you home.”

Cody breathes heavy. Noel’s voice is so deep, it captivates him. “Yeah, _please_ ,”

Noel grabs Cody’s wrist again and they make a beeline for the door. Spock sees them and Noel makes eye contact with him, smiling wide. “Use protection!” He shouts, and Noel laughs loud.

♥

The Uber gets them to Noel’s quickly, and Cody’s back on his lips as soon as he shuts the door. Noel’s hands grab Cody’s ass through his jeans, and Cody’s arms are looped around his neck. Cody’s whining, whining for more and Noel wants to give him that. He pulls away and takes Cody’s hand, pulling him upstairs. He’s doing this right, even if it’s the only chance he gets. Noel pulls his shirt off, and Cody’s hands rest of the planes of his chest as their lips connect again. Cody feels so small, and Noel doesn’t want to break him. Noel turns them around, and his hands sneak up underneath Cody’s shirt, as he sucks bruises into his neck again. Cody’s skin is soft and supple, and Noel drinks in the way that it reacts to his touch. Noel’s fingers grab the edges of the fabric and Noel tugs Cody’s shirt up and over. Noel’s hands take Cody’s waist as he pushes Cody towards the edge of the bed, encouraging him to lie down. Cody’s chest is flushed pink, and Noel climbs over his body, as Cody stares at him.

“You still alright with this?” Noel asks, pressing kisses to Cody’s neck as the blonde relaxes back into the cushions, his back arching as Noel’s fingers skim down the side of his waist. “please Noel, _please please_ -“ Noel shushes him, and connects their lips again, as Cody’s arms loop around his neck. Noel softens the kiss, wanting Cody to relax a little more. “Relax _baby_ , I’m not going anywhere.” Cody melts, his breath shaking as he whimpers. Noel knows that he likes pet names, it was a drunken admittance at a game of truth or dare. Noel’s lips trace down Cody’s neck, moving down to his chest as his hand slides to the front of Cody’s pants. Cody’s got his arms up and behind his head, clutching onto the edges of the pillow beneath his head. Noel adds pressure to the bulge in Cody’s jeans, and smirks when Cody lets a moan rip through his throat. “Noel, _fuck_ , please.” Noel smirks at how vocal Cody is, the alcohol must be ramping up his sensitivity. Cody’s mouth is slightly open, his breath coming out in short pants, and Noel can see a dark blush coating his cheeks.

Noel’s hands jump to Cody’s pant buttons, as he unlatches them and pulls the zip down, his fingers looping around the waistband. Cody’s hips rise as Noel pulls his jeans down and off, throwing them in the corner of the room. Noel stands up and removes his own jeans, as Cody watches him undress. Noel smirks and covers Cody’s body with his own, connecting their lips again. Cody’s hands find Noel’s hair, and one of Noel’s hands slides down into Cody’s boxers, teasing him. Cody’s mouth hangs open as Noel pulls Cody’s cock up, causing it to peek out from under his boxers. Noel runs his fingers over Cody’s cock, fleeting touches that perhaps cause more tension than they release. Noel’s hand comes away from his boxers, as he kisses Cody’s chest, his hands smoothing over the swell of Cody’s ass. Noel’s fingers hook in the waistband of Cody’s underwear, as Noel pulls down in one swift motion, causing Cody’s dick to spring up out of its confinement’s. Once Noel’s thrown Cody’s boxers across the room, he pulls open the bedside drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube. Cody’s breath shakes, and Noel ensures that he’s alright with this.

Cody nods, his hands back to clutching the pillow corners. Noel uncaps the lube, and coats his fingers, warming the lube up as he kisses downs Cody’s hips. Cody jolts when Noel’s finger makes contact with his rim, the lube still a little cold. He whimpers as Noel’s finger lightly breaches, but Noel stays still, not wanting to hurt him. It takes a little bit of time before Noel’s up to his knuckle, but Cody looks absolutely blissed out, his head craned back against the cushions, his eyebrows high on his forehead as his skin turns rosy. Noel works him apart, his finger curling and smoothing over his walls as Cody lets his moans free. Noel lines up another finger, and slowly introduces it too, as Cody’s legs fall open wider.

Cody’s panting, his eyes fluttering closed as Noel crooks his fingers, slowly stretching him out. Suddenly, Cody’s back snaps up as a loud moan tears through his throat. He’s drooling, and it’s the hottest thing Noel’s seen in his life. “ _S-shit_ Noel, fuck please-“ Noel knows he’s hit Cody’s prostate. He pushes on the nerves relentlessly, and Cody’s practically thrashing at the curve of his fingers. Cody’s moaning Noel’s name like a mantra, and Noel knows he’s close by the way he tightens around his fingers, and how his balls tighten. Noel’s fingers slow, and Cody’s whimpering and breathing heavy. He slowly removes his fingers, and wipes them on the bedsheet. Noel gets a really dirty urge, and he wants to see how Cody would react. Noel cages Cody and kisses down his neck again, before whispering,

“Wanna eat you out baby, want you to come on my tongue.”

Cody breathes in so shakily, and he looks at Noel like he might break. “Can I?” Noel asks, and Cody swallows. “Y-yeah” Noel smiles and slowly kisses down Cody’s chest, following to his hips before he slides his hands under Cody’s ass. Noel asks Cody for a pillow, and Cody passes him one. Noel slots it under Cody’s hips, his lips connecting to the skin on Cody’s inner thigh, as he encourages him to open his legs. Cody puts his feet flat on the bed. He’s seen how people do this in porn, but his skin breaks out into prickles when he thinks that it’s happening to him. Noel’s lips move to ghost over his hole, and Cody can feel his hot breath. Noel gives a tentative lick, and Cody melts under the soft, wet heat. His toes curl and he whines, melting into the bed. Noel licks harder this time, his tongue circling the ring of muscles before he dips in. Cody’s still loose from the prep earlier, but he’s moaning like it’s the very first breech.

Cody’s mouth is open, and he’s panting as Noel slides his tongue in further. His chest is heaving, and this is a very different kind of feeling. The alcohol is still in his system, and he’s not sure whether it’s heightening everything or if Noel is really just this good. “N-Noel fuck _please don’t stop_ -“ Cody begs, as his hands loop in the top of Noel’s hair. Noel starts to speed up, his tongue curling and licking at Cody’s walls. He’s searching for that spot again, as Cody rocks down onto his tongue. Noel’s chin is wet with saliva and lube, and his jaws starting to ache a little. Noel’s got a hand on Cody’s thigh, pushing his legs out wider.

Noel slips his thumb in beside his tongue and Cody keens, his moans growing higher in octave. “N-n-Noel please holy shit,” and that’s when Noel hits his prostate again. Cody rocks down against his tongue and the moans are dripping out of his mouth. “F-fuck _oh my god_ , Noel, y-you-“ Cody’s babbling as his toes curl, and Noel doesn’t slow down, his thumb curling around the rim as his tongue abuses Cody.

“F-fuck I’m so close - _pleaaase_ ” Cody whines and Noel presses hard onto his prostate with his tongue and Cody’s gone. He moans loud and high as he comes, white painting his chest and his stomach. Noel rides him through his orgasm, as Cody starts to become sensitive. He’s shaking, as Noel slows before pulling away. Cody’s shaking and shivering, as his cock softens against his stomach. Noel smirks, and stares at Cody’s blissed out face. He grabs a wet towel from the bathroom, his knees aching from the pressure. Noel cleans Cody up, and kisses his chest, before smirking as Cody’s eyes open.

“Round two?”

♥


End file.
